


Of Better Days

by dreabean



Category: Death's Embrace Series - H. L. Moore
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/pseuds/dreabean
Summary: Sometimes, Doran marvels that this is his life.





	Of Better Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Troodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodon/gifts).



> A little slice of life :)

Sometimes, Doran marvels that this is his life.

He’d come home to Rhian and Lien naked as anything, Lien’s fingers deep inside Rhian as she kneels on the bed. 

“ _O_ _ h _ ! You’re home,” Rhian had gasped, half-pleasure. “Care to join us?”

Lien’s fingers had paused for only a moment before her face appeared behind Rhian’s shoulder. “Well?” she demanded, sounding far too cross for someone with her fingers inside his writhing wife.

Doran has his clothes off in record time, stepping out of the filthy, coal caked things with relief. He climbs on the bed, and Rhian pulls away from Lien, giving her a kiss. “Lay back, darling,” she says, a wicked grin on her flushed face. 

Rhian shifts him until he’s kneeling on the bed next to her, and she flashes him a smirk before twisting herself onto her hands and knees, giving him the mouth watering view of her sweat-slick back and hips. “Have at me,” she purrs, and Doran wastes no time in sliding himself inside her.

She’s soaked, whatever Lien had been doing had left her wet and ready for him and he bucks his hips a few times, shoving her forward. 

Lien catches Rhian in a kiss but Rhian only submits to that for a few minutes. “Lay back,” she insists again and after a pause, Lien complies, laying back so Rhina is hovering over her.

Doran thinks his brain is going shut down when Rhian leans down and spreads Lien's legs. She kisses the inside of one of her thighs and Doran's hips jerk, shoving her forward a little. Rhian only laughs, but Lien, when he looks at her, looks hungry, and Doran knows that look. He's seen it on his own face in the looking glass.   
  
Rhian spreads Lien, baring to the room and Doran's gaze, before covering Lien with her mouth. Lien gasps, but makes no other sound, her fingers tight in the fabric of the narrow bed.

Doran rolls his hips, he can't not, and Rhian arches her back. It gives him the long lean line of her back, damp with sweat to look at, down to her dark head between Lien's thighs. Lien hips arch, and she bites her lip, still nearly entirely silent. Rhian shifts her weight, going tight around Doran, and he jerks with a low moan. Lien echoes him, as Rhian slides two fingers in her. "You're so serious," Rhian teases, her voice gone hoarse with desire. "What's it going to take to get you to shout for me?"   
  
Lien bares her teeth in a grin. "Wouldn't you like to know," she bites out, and Rhian laughs again.

The muscles in Rhian's arm flex as she  fucks into Lien with her fingers, her tongue flicking obviously against the apex of Lien's body. There's a growing wet slick sound, and Lien's head tosses on the pillow.    
  
Rhian arches her hips, pushing back into Doran and he gets with the program, holding tight to her waist as he matches her rythym. Lien's breathing is picking up, taking on a pitch that speaks to her arousal when Rhian stops.   
  
She pushes herself onto her knees, and Lines slick is making a mess of the bed, coating her thighs and Rhian's lips. Lien spits out something clearly uncomplimentary.

Rhian leans back against Doran who takes her weight easily, and he can't help but follow the line of her body with his hands, dipping down to where they're joined, rolling his fingers against her. Rhian's hips jerk and she swears, riding his hand and his cock. Doran isn't sure he'll be able to hold out if she keeps writhing like that, but Lien seems caught by the sight of his fingers on Rhian's skin.   
  
"I didn't think you were enjoying yourself," Rhian says and though she's striving for innocent, she misses the mark when her voice hitches. "You were so quiet."   
  
"Yeah, the fucking puddle says I hate it," snarls Lien. "Get back here."   
  
Rhian drops back down, spreading Lien wide and hooking one of her legs over her shoulder. Doran catches Lien's ankle, holding her steady, as Rhian pushes three fingers into Lien. Lien arches, a shuddering moan squeezing out of her, and Rhian laughs in triumph.

He leans back on his heels at Rhian's urging, and Lien, trembling with another almost-orgasm, snarls an invective. Rhian just laughs, lifting off her hands and giving her weight to Doran, letting him fuck up into her.   
  
Lien scrambles up, and Doran can see the way her thighs tremble. She slams into Rhian's front, kissing her inches in front of Doran's face, and her thigh slides between Rhian's, letting her fuck down on Doran's quickly desperate erection and then up against the smooth skin of Lien.   
  
They rub against each other and Doran controls the pace until he feels ready to explode, chanting under his breath to just  _ fucking hang on _ .   
  
Lien's hand darts down between them and squeezes the base of his cock. "I swear to fuck, if you come before I do, you won't like what I do," she snarls.   
  
Doran is no longer sure that's true.   
  


Doran whines, hips jumping and Rhian laughs. "Maybe I'll just get off you?" She teases and Doran feels the breath leave his lungs.   
  
"Please don't," he breathed.   
  
Rhian works herself on him and Lien and she comes with a shuddering gasp; Doran thinks he might die of it.   
  
Lien bares her teeth and pulls Rhian off him, pulling her down on top of her. Rhian immediately slides down Lien's body and seals her mouth back over the soaked, sensitive flesh between Lien's legs and Doran has to grip the base of his own cock to keep from exploding at the sight.    
  
Lien's gasps are getting higher and higher pitched and Rhian pulls her mouth away.   
  
"Rhian, I will kill you," Lien growls.   
  
Rhian laughs again, and curls her tongue around Lien's twitching flesh. When Lien comes, she shrieks, as it goes on and on until she's limp on the mattress.   
  
Doran is going to die.

Once Lien has stopped twitching, and shaking, she and Rhian exchange a look before converging on Doran.    
  
Honestly Doran had though Lien was only there for Rhian but she touches him without hesitation now. They shove him down to the mattress and share a kiss. With his cock between their lips.    
  
Doran can't help the way he arches, fingers going tight enough to hurt on the sheets. Lien and Rhian chase each other's tongues down his cock, curling and twisting and - fuck.   
  
"Rhian," he gasps in warning.    
  
Lien pulls away, and Rhian follows a beat behind. "Not yet," Lien pants, and sinks down on him.   
  
Doran nearly comes off the bed. "Fuck, I gotta - Come on Lien," he rasps out hoarsely.    
  
Rhian molds herself against Lien's back and spreads her to Doran's gaze, fingers rubbing through Lien's slick, making her go tight around him.   
  
Doran comes with a howl, as Lien milks him for everything. He nearly blacks out, going limp against the bed.

Rhian slips from his grip to head to the washroom, coming back with a wet cloth. She cleans them all up, gentle on Doran’s sensitive flesh. “Take a nap,” she murmurs in his ear, giving him a soft kiss. “I’ll get dinner.”

It’s the memory he draws on the most, now, sleeping alone in the soot slums. He’d once marveled that such experiences were his life.

Well. Now they aren’t. 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
